Year 3 - The Time Stones
This is a custom addition to LEGO Dimensions created by Surtatb2007. It has eight waves and adds two new types of packs, world packs and group packs. Story A girl tumbles out of a portal in Vorton. Gandalf, Batman, and Wyldstyle, run to to meet the girl. She says her name is Rachel but doesn't remember anything else. Suddenly, the Vorton Portal activates and the four are whisked away into the vortex. The four arrive in a detention cell. Escaping, they fight off of a patrol of stormtroopers. They go down the hallway and disable a machine. Suddenly, a patrol of Imperial Guards chase after the four. They academic capture by going in a secret room. Then they find out the weapon they disabled was a cannon that could destroy a planet from the Emperor, who is talking to a hologram of Lord Vortech. Then the four surprise the Emperor and beat him. Then suddenly the four are whisked away back to Vortron. Back at Vortron, X-PO told the four how King Vorton had created Time Stones in case anything happened to the LEGO Multiverse. Then the four traveled forward in Time to stop Lord Vortech's idea to recruit all of Ninjago's worst criminals. At the Kryptonium Prison, the four have to infiltrate the prison. However, the ninja and other dimensional characters are also in prison also. Until then, X-PO decided to help them escape and the other villains followed them to their dimensions. The four had to stop the criminals in the courtyard outside the prison. Franchises *Ben 10 (Franchise) *Star Wars *Minecraft *Nexo Knights *Marvel Comics *Harry Potter *Overwatch *The Chronicles of Narnia *Ninjago *Legends of Chima *Creator *Men in Black *Power Rangers (Movie) *Regular Show *Bionicle *Five Nights at Freddy's(Franchise) *Septimus Heap *Pan *Max Steel *Nintendo *Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Anything from Years 1&2 *Halo *Magisterium *Goosebumps *The Maze Runner *Battlefield 1 *Percy Jackson *Trials of Apollo *The Kane Chronicles *Heroes of Olympus *Magnus Chase *Titanfall 2 *The Hunger Games *The 39 Clues Adventure Worlds Waves Exclusives * London Comic Con Harry Potter ** Luna Lovegard * Boston Comic Con Overwatch ** McCree * Chicago Comic Con Battlefield 1 ** Lawrence of Arabia * New York Comic Con Star Wars **Saesee Tiin * E3 Halo ** Jameson Locke * San Diego Comic Con Heroes of Olympus ** Piper McLean Wave 1 * The Empire Strikes Back Story Pack: ** Luke Skywalker + X-Wing * Bespin World Pack: ** Lando Calrissian + Bespin * Revenge of the Sith Story Pack: ** Mace Windu + Clone Turbo Tank * Star Wars Team Pack: ** Han Solo + Millenium Falcon ** Chewbacca + AT-ST * Avengers Team Pack: ** Iron Man + Hulk Buster ** Captain America + Jeep * Black Panther Fun Pack: ** Black Panther + Jet * Heroes of Olympus Story Pack: ** Leo Valdez + Argo ll * Asgard World Pack: ** Thor + Asgard * Nico Di Angelo Fun Pack: ** Nico Di Angelo + Mrs. O' Leary * Nexo Knights Level Pack: ** Clay Morrington + The King's Mech + Clay's Rumble Blade * Five Nights at Freddy's Level Pack: ** Freddy Fazbear + Chica's Pizzamobile + Entertainment Stage * Ben 10 Team Pack: ** Kevin Levin + Kevin's Car ** Gwen Tennyson + Lucky Girl Arc * Regular Show Team Pack: ** Mordecai + Golf Cart ** Rigby + Maximum Glove * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Macy + Thunder Mace *Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Lance + Mecha Horse Wave 2 * Minecraft Story Pack: ** Jesse + Iron Giant + Endercon * Star Wars Fun Pack: ** Rey + Vehicle * Nien Nunb Fun Pack: ** Nien Nunb + Standard Resistance X-Wing * Poe Dameron Fun Pack: ** Poe Dameron + Poe's X-Wing * Ben 10 Level Pack: ** Ben Tennyson + Ben's Car + Alien Cruiser * Nexo Knights Team Pack: ** Aaron + Arrow Striker V2 ** Axl + Tower Carrier * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Robin + Black Knight Mech * Revenge of the Sith Level Pack: ** Obi Wan + Jedi Star Fighter + Nexu * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** D.Va + D.Va's Mech * Nintendo Fun Pack: ** Link + Master Cycle Wave 3 *Power Rangers Story Pack: **Jason + Megazord + Command Center * Bionicle Level Pack: ** Tahu + Ikir the Creature of Fire + Lava Beast * Bionicle Team Pack: ** Onua + Terrak the Creature of Earth ** Kopaka + Melum the Creature of Ice * Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Nightmare Fredbear + Fredble * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Jestro + Sparkks * Star Wars Battle Pack: ** Anakin Skywalker + Vehicle ** Darth Maul * Nintendo Fun Pack: ** Wario + Wario's Car * Nintendo Fun Pack: ** Kirby + Kirby Balloon * Star Wars Fun Pack: ** Finn + Vehicle Wave 4 * Men in Black Level Pack: ** Agent J + Ford P.O.S. + Gotbot * The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack: ** Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Rook Blonko + Tenn-Speed Cycle * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Lewa + Uxar the Creature of Jungle * Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Circus Baby + Bidybab * Men in Black Fun Pack: ** Agent K + Agent K's Motorcycle * Septimus Heap Story Pack: ** Septimus Heap + Spit Fyre * Nintendo Battle Pack: ** Samus + Ridley ** Dark Samus Wave 5 * Pan Story Pack: ** Peter + Jolly Roger + Tiger Lily's Village * The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack: ** Peter Pevensie + Unicorn ** Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh * Goosebumps Fun Pack: ** Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car * Pan Fun Pack: ** Blackbeard + Blackbeard's Ship * Minecraft World Pack ** Alex + Nether * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** General Magmar + General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** Torbjörn + Turret * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Gali + Akida the Creature of Water *Star Wars Fun Pack: **Grand Moff Tarkin + Death Star Wave 6 * Max Steel Story Pack: ** Max McGrath + Turbo Car + N-Tek Area * Overwatch Level Pack: ** Soldier: 76 + Soldier: 76's Car + Battle Hacker * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Khyber + Crabdozer * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** Bastion + Configuration = Tank * Minecraft Battle Pack: ** Steve + Snowman ** Herobrine * Nintendo Level Pack: ** Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike * Nintendo Team Pack: ** Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi ** Luigi + Ghost Container Wave 7 * Overwatch Fun Pack: ** Wilhem Reinhardt + Mark IV Armor Suit * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Pohatu + Katar the Creature of Stone * Magisterium Story Pack: ** Callum Hunt + Havoc + Gateway * Creator Level Pack: ** Builder + Dragon + Robot * Magisterium Fun Pack: ** Alex Strike + Automones * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Story Pack: ** Jake + U-Boat + Ms. Peregrine's School of Peculiar Children * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Battle Pack: ** Mrs. Peregrine + Hollow ** Barron Wave 8 * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fun Pack: ** Emma Bloom + Undead Pirate Skeleton * Power Rangers Fun Pack: ** Rita Repulsa + Goldar * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fun Pack: ** Olivia Abroholos + Circus Elephant Machine * The Chronicles of Narnia Fun Pack: ** Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader * Star Wars Fun Pack: ** Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle Category:Custom Additions Category:Year 3- The Time Stones